


Crowns

by 305unreal



Series: Campus Housing [11]
Category: Gotham (TV), Merlin (TV), Recess (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, Language of Flowers, M/M, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal
Summary: When Patton feels sad, he makes crowns
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) & Victor Zsasz, Jim Gordon & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Jim Gordon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Merlin (Merlin) & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Oswald Cobblepot & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Oswald Cobblepot & Victor Zsasz & Merlin (Merlin), Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Series: Campus Housing [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Crowns

Patton takes an Off Day (Thursday) and makes flower crowns for him and his housemates. As he presents them, he explains the meanings behind the main flowers in each crown.

“Arthur, you’re so energetic and impulsive.” He starts talking when Arthur walks in at 1:30 and sees the mess in the lounge. “You’re open to new experiences, which is why you get the sunflower crown.”

Arthur nods in thanks and heads to the couch for TV.

Victor walks in at a quarter till two for some free snacks. He’s bombarded by Patton. “Victor, you’re assertive, independent, analytical, and resourceful. But you’re also idealistic, and you like to help people, which is why you get the peony.”

He looks at the mess Patton’s created in the others’ absence, but he also senses something distressing. He thanks him and goes to the kitchen for snacks. Oswald shows up next and flinches at Patton.

“Oz, you’re sensitive and polite, and you have a very active imagination. You get so worried, and it scares me when you shut down. It means either you or someone else is about to get hurt. But your mind is so bright, which is why you get the lily.”

Oswald awkwardly thanks him and joins Victor. Jim’s class ends at 2:00; he meets Virgil (who’s leaving the rec center with new anxiety medication), and they walk into the house together. Patton swarms them with newfound tears in his eyes.

“Jim, you’re so guided in your life. So smart, and you adapted to this house so easily, which is why you get the lavender. And Virgil, you are so artistic and intelligent and imaginative, which is why you get the rose.”

Jim thanks him and walks around him to join Arthur on the couch. Virgil gives Patton a quick hug. Patton latches on for a solid minute before releasing him. Merlin shows up at three o’clock upon realizing he doesn’t have Oswald or Victor’s numbers and wants to remind them about their evening class.

“Merls, you are passionate and persistent. I can feel your emotions so much sometimes it turns violent. I love your willpower, which is why you get the tulip.”

Merlin, like Virgil, gives Patton a hug, and he can almost feel the emotions surging. Patton is making more flower crowns on the floor, occasionally bursting into tears but refusing hugs from Virgil or Merlin. Arthur, Jim, Merlin, and Victor watch TV on the couch. Oswald reads a book, and Virgil looks through his phone. It’s a centered consensus to stay close to Patton lest he does something dangerous.

Menlo walks in at 3:30, exhausted from cycling. He isn’t expecting Patton to be at the door with a flower crown.

“Taylor, you remain calm and patient with us, and you work well in harmonious settings, which is why you get the violet.”

Menlo is startled that Patton knows his first name since he rarely gives it out. He thanks him belatedly and looks in the lounge to see everyone surrounding him like a protection squad. He takes an Agatha Christie book off the main bookshelf and joins them. Randall and Roman show up at the entranceway at nearly the same time. Patton approaches them with sadness in his eyes.

“Randall, you’re so energetic and ambitious. You’re always looking for the next challenge and you love to discover the unknown, which is why you get the daisy. Roman, you are so enthusiastic and creative. You’re brave, extravagant, and embrace your pride, which is why you get the orchid.”

The boys notice the others. Randall pulls out his homework and settles on the floor in front of the couch. Roman nearly turns back around, but an intense glare from both Virgil and Victor causes him to grab a pad of paper from atop the bookshelf and pull out his colored pencils. He sits next to Randall.

At four o’clock, Arthur, Jim, Merlin, and Victor are watching TV. Oswald and Menlo have their books. Randall, Roman, and Virgil are coloring. Ed shows up, having finished his weeks’ worth of homework assignments in the library after classes ended at two.

“Ed, you can be so mysterious and secretive. You’re determined and try not to take advantage of situations, which is why you get the carnation.”

He’s about to ask questions, but a look at the rest of his housemates in flower crowns keeps him from talking. He merely nods in thanks and joins them with a Stephen King book of his own. When Merlin, Victor, and Oswald leave the house at 4:30 for their next class, they’re still wearing the flower crowns.

Logan is in class with them, and they give him a collective frown. He moves closer to the group, who are acting strangely affectionate.

“What’s going on? Where’d you get those crowns?”

“Patton’s having a bad day,” Victor states simply.

Oswald and Merlin nod. Logan feels a twinge of guilt for ignoring Patton’s text from ten o’clock in the morning. Logan had been in math class, and he knew Patton didn’t have any classes until three.

> **From: Patton**
> 
> **To: Logan**
> 
> _I feel sad_

Twenty minutes into class, Logan gives up. He packs his bag and leaves the classroom without a word. Back at the house, Patton has cleared the lounge. He’s cleared the entire house, almost begging the others to get out and find something to do. He wears his own flower crown that Virgil and Victor helped him with - a lilac crown “because you’re romantic, have faith in other people, and you trust your intuition.”

He’s fresh out of tears, and he has one crown left on the table. He’s gotten up to wash the dishes. When the door opens and closes, Patton bites back more tears threatening to fall.

“Patton? How are you feeling?”

“Why didn’t you text back?”

“My apologies, Patton. I didn’t understand how severe”

“You talked to Victor, didn’t you?” Patton cuts him off. “That’s why you’re being nice now.”

Logan looks down. “I deserved that. I’m not good with emotions, and I didn’t pick up on how you felt. I like your crown.”

Patton smiles softly, grabbing the last one. “Lolo, you’re practical, meticulous, and fastidious. You’re a perfectionist and you always try to self-improve, which is why you get the hydrangea.”

“Pretty shades of blue,” Logan comments as Patton places it on his head. “Thank you.”


End file.
